Fidio's Life after FFI Arc
by LovelyWeirdo
Summary: This is the story of Fidio life after FFI Arc
1. Back to Italy

**I hope everyone likes it,BTW i have very bad 't tell me i didn't warn yah.**

I look around the streets of l'inverno Village.

It was still the same.

The houses were color brown or white.

It was always cozy in l'inverno Village.(l'inverno means winter)

I passed more houses.

There at the next house was the old lady who live next to me,Carmela Bianchi.

Her husband,Roberto Bianchi,died in a car crash 5 years ago.

She saw me.

She'll probably call my mom.

But instead,she greeted me.

"Bentornati,Fidio Aldena."(Welcome back)

"Uhh,buon pomeriggio carmela senorita."I said.(uuh,good afternoon senorita carmela)

I think i forgot Italian since Endou prefer to speak in english in FFI arc.

I got to my house.

I opened the door.

I was surprise,the door was open.

I went pass the living room.

Then I went to the kitchen.

Mom was there ,cooking.

"Sono tornato, mamma."I blurted out.(I'm back,mom)

Mom was .Surprised.

"Fidio, è diventato così grande già."She said,hugging me.(fidio,you grown so big already)

"Allora, come è stato suonare in FFI arco."She said,letting me sit down on the sofa.(so,how was it playing in the FFI arc)

"E 'stato bello, ma non abbiamo vinto ..."(it was fine,but we didn't win)

I stood up.

"Se hai bisogno di me io sarò nella mia stanza"I said to my just nodded and then went to the kitchen.(If you need me i'll be in my room)

* * *

><p>I opened my computer in my bedroom.<p>

The computer's wallpaper had a flower design.

"Angela!, ti avevo detto di non andare vicino alla mia roba."I shouted.(Angela!,I told you not to go near my stuff)

Suddenly,a little girl's head popped inside Fidio's bedroom.

"Uhh, bello vederti Fidio, bentornato ummm io devo andare a casa di Maria,arrivederci."With that she sped out of Fidio's bedroom.

I face the computer and deleted the wallpaper.(Uhh,great to see you Fidio,welcome back ummm I gotta go to Maria's house good bye)

The green light in one of fidio's friends popped in.

My best friend,Rosalie Alicia Ember.

She is 100% american,she use to live at Westchester.

Football2: ehi :) (Hey :)

Rose_Alicia: bello vederti, così come non vedere in te ora (good to see you,well not as in see you now)

Rose_Alicia : Come va il calcio Frontier (How's the Football Frontier)

Football2: E 'impressionante (It's awesome)

Rose_Alicia: Questo è super fantastico (That's super awesome)

**I hope everyone likes it and oh i'm nawt italian i just got the words from google translate.**

**Review!**

**OC's**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**VISIT ONLY?:**

**RELATIONSHIP:**

**CASUAL OUTFIT:**

**Looking for relationship for Fidio,I like american girls.**


	2. Oh Great,School

(ITALIAN TURNED TO ENGLISH,LOL)

Fidio was greeted by dozens,dozens? maybe hundreds of italian students passing by.

"Hey Fidio!"A girl's voice shouted.

Fidio turned to was his next door neighbor,Amami Michiyo.  
>She had been his friend since they were was a little timid.<p>

"Amami,long time no see,"Fidio said cheerfully."You grown a little inches already."

Amami made a face at him."How's FFI Arc anyway?"

"It's fun."Fidio hated himself for losing in the battle against Little Gigant.

"Fidio,your here."Another girl said as she hugged him around the waist.

"Hey Sasaki."He greeted her.

She glanced up at him with a sly grin and unrapped a mint gum and popped it inside her mouth.

"So...,"She chewed loudly."How's the FFI."

Fidio sighed.

"Can people just stop asking me about the Frontier?"

"Why? didn't you won?"Sasaki asked.

"Uhh,NO!"He shouted at her.

"Okay,chill."

"People are staring..."Amami finally said something!

"So?"Sasaki muttered.

Rrriiinngg,rriiinngg.

"Oh shoot,"She looked up at the cloudless sky."We need to head to class."

"Oh yeah,me too."Amami said.

XOXO

TIME SKIP

LUNCH TIME

Fidio,Amami and Sasaki sat down at their round,yellow table and picked on their food.

"So what teacher did you get in math?"Sasaki asked Amami,slurping her pasta.

","Amami said quietly."She very nice."

"Mine is ."Sasaki said.

"No way,that's,like,my math tutor last summer."Someone spoked up.

Fidio glanced up,Sasaki groaned and Amami looked around for someone.

It was Aria Barcelona,the meanest girl in the whole junior high.  
>Sasaki hated her like stinky gym socks.<p>

Aria grabbed a white plastic chair and sat down with them.

"So,how is your summer Fidio?"Aria asked sweetly.

Sasaki wanted to puke at her.

"It was fun."Fidio moved the spaghetti meatballs on his plate.

Amami saw Gale,her friend,and motioned him to come.

"Hi Amami,what's up Fidio,hey Sasaki,good to see you Aria."He greeted quickly.

Sasaki managed to lift up her hand and waved.

Amami greeted cheerfully,Fidio said Hi and Aria nodded slightly at him.

XOXO

TIME SKIP

DISMISSAL TIME

Fidio hadn't seen his friend yet.

"Hey,Fidio."Sasaki said,making him jump.


End file.
